


time goes by

by Sumi



Series: Avalon Trevelyan [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: She woke up to a pain shooting down where her right arm used to be.





	time goes by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderlurker (honeybee592)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/gifts).



She woke up to a pain shooting down where her right arm used to be. Avalon sunk her teeth into her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to swallow a gasp of pain. The shifting of the bedroll and tensing of her body must've woken up Bull. He said nothing, but began to make soothing motions with his hand where it rest on her hip.

“You okay, Kadan?”

Avalon made a noise that was a mixture of a laugh and a sob. “I will be.” 

She only half believed her own words. Eventually, the phantom pains would cease. Adjusting to the loss of her arm was a different story. Avalon could still cast spells, but everything was different now. One didn't realize how much they depended on both limbs until one or both was lost.

Bull hummed in response. He obviously saw through her words. In some ways, Bull knew her better than Avalon knew herself.

When Avalon woke up the tent was empty. She heard the Chargers just outside and from the words Avalon could pick up, it was clear they were training. She had been traveling with them since the Inquisition disbanded. Avalon felt at peace with the change.

Being Inquisitor have brought great things to her life, but also caused the loss of her arm. It was a life she was ready to put behind her. Besides, Avalon's former advisors and friends were doing all they could to put a stop to Solas's plans. In her current state, Avalon would only get in the way.

Avalon left the tent just as the training session was coming to an end. She met Bull's gaze and gave him a barely visible nod to let him know she was feeling a little better. Later they talk about it. Bull knew what to say to get her to open up and if things went well, scream his name.


End file.
